


ice and kisses

by moominscafe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Holidays, Hyuck is a figure skater, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Sungchan is whipped, both of them are lovey dovey to each other, just cute boys going ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominscafe/pseuds/moominscafe
Summary: Even without the deal, Donghyuck would always be kissing Sungchan. It’s just that Sungchan can’t resist that tiny and cute pout that his boyfriend has.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	ice and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 5: ice skating of 23 days of wonder! 
> 
> here's my first contribution to the 2chan tag! ♡ i'm inspired to write this because of that one tiktok where a couple goes ice skating and i immediately thought of 2chan. i'm happy to contribute this fic to the 2chan tag because 2chanists are THRIVING.
> 
> also, i'm not familiar with ice skating so pls bear with me hhh
> 
> enjoy!

Cold, snowy and chilly nights has always been Donghyuck’s favorite since it is the only time for him and his boyfriend to have a date together due to the pile of homework and research given by their respective professors. It’s been awhile since he visited the ice rink because of the unending amount of requirements he needed to pass.

Donghyuck grabbed Sungchan’s hand towards the entrance of the skating rink. Going to the skating rink is actually Donghyuck’s decision, since Sungchan can’t stand the cold and he doesn’t know how to skate, but he’s too whipped for his tiny boyfriend.

The chilly and cold winter breeze hit their face that’s why Donghyuck’s fringe covered his sparkly eyes. Sungchan saw it and chuckled as he faced Donghyuck and fixed his hair, “You should cut your hair already.” He tucked the smaller male’s hair in his ears and fixed his scarf that has been covering the smaller male’s angelic face.

“Nope, I want to keep it that way since it’s too cold.” Donghyuck said with a pout. Sungchan felt his heart went somersault because of that pout his boyfriend is showing. He’s whipped, your honor.

The couple entered the skating rink and Donghyuck immediately grabbed the taller male to the cashier to pay for their tickets. Loud children squealing and couples skating as well as flashy Christmas lights welcomed the both of them once they entered the rink.

The smaller male jumped in excitement as he grabbed the two tickets and Sungchan can’t help but to stare at the smaller male lovingly. Oh god, he’s truly lucky to have this cute bean right here.

Sungchan isn’t really fond of ice skating even though he has a tall, lean and skinny figure. He can’t find even himself balancing inside the skating rink with the soles used for ice skating. That’s why he suddenly woke up from realization that Donghyuck is dragging him inside the locker room to change his soles.

“Wait, sunshine, I thought you’re the only one who’s going to skate…” Sungchan whispered as he pointed the tickets and the soles in Donghyuck’s tiny hands.

“What? You’re going to join me of course!” Donghyuck said enthusiastically as he wore the soles and slightly tripped once he stood up, good thing Sungchan grabbed his tiny waist as soon as possible before his body fell on the hard and concrete floor.

“Oops. Hehe.”

“Be careful, sunshine.”

Donghyuck smiled shyly as he slowly went out of the locker rooms and walked up until the rink with Sungchan assisting him from behind, while holding his tiny waist. The smaller male entered the rink but when he saw Sungchan standing outside the transparent door, his forehead scrunched.

“Hey, what are you doing there? I thought you’re going to join me…” Donghyuck pouted as he saw Sungchan leaning from the transparent glass door.

Sungchan scratched his head and said, “You know I can’t even skate and I’ll probably fall and land on my bum if ever I slipped and that’s totally embarrassing.”

“I’ll guide you, okay? You’re not going to fall, I swear. If ever you’ll fall, I’ll fall with you.” Donghyuck pleaded and lend his hand for the taller male to hold.

“But, I really can’t skate, sunshine.” Sungchan insisted.

Donghyuck immediately thought of a plan to make Sungchan join him on the skating rink. This is the only way to make the taller male join him. Like a light bulb appeared in is mind, the smaller male shouted, “Ah! I have a plan.”

“Here, I’m going to make a deal. Once you join me here on the skating rink, I’ll give you unlimited kisses as well as hugs. How’s that?” Donghyuck giggled. He’s sure that the taller will eventually give up and join him inside the rink. Sungchan loves Donghyuck’s kisses so much since his lips are very warm and soft.

Sungchan thought for a moment. One of his favorite things are definitely Donghyuck’s kisses and hugs since it always make him calm and comfort him. He would trade and risk everything just to receive Donghyuck’s kisses, even if he’ll risk his bum from landing on the ice.

“Sungchannie, Please?” Donghyuck pouted and pleaded. And that’s the last straw. Sungchan has always been weak for this tiny male and he can’t even resist that cute and pouty lips as well as the sparkly eyes that the smaller male owns.

He grabbed the soles and wore it. “Okay, fine. What my sunshine wants, my sunshine gets.” He smiled at the sight of the smaller male jumping in joy and excitement.

Sungchan stepped inside the skating rink and he immediately slipped. Good thing, he took hold of the transparent glass on his right hand and Donghyuck’s hand on his left hand. The older male burst out laughing when he saw Sungchan’s state holding onto his hand like a big Koala.

“Are you okay?” Donghyuck kept on laughing and the taller male pouted seeing his sunshine laughing at him. “See, this is the reason why I don’t want to join. I haven’t even reached a step, I already slipped.” Sungchan pouted while clinging to Donghyuck’s arm.

“Come on, I’ll help you. We have a deal remember?” Donghyuck giggled while assisting Sungchan inside the skating rink.

“Just follow my moves and you’ll see how ice skating works.” Donghyuck started moving as he moved his right foot forward followed immediately with his left foot. Sungchan followed what the smaller male did and eventually started to get the hang of it. The taller male started to balance himself and started gliding onto the ice.

Sungchan moved on the skating rink freely, smiling and happiness etched on his bright face. Donghyuck stared from afar as he watched the younger male having the time of his life. The Sungchan he’s seeing right now is totally different from the scaredy cat Sungchan from awhile ago.

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, a warm and soft hand slowly snaked into his waist and hugged him from behind. Familiar warmth enveloped him and a whiff of manly scent enveloped his nostrils. Donghyuck flustered and he felt his cheeks were heating and went bright pink.

“I saw how you stared at me from afar. Did I do well?” Sungchan whispered to Donghyuck’s ears while he placed his chin on the smaller male’s shoulder and tightened the hug around his waist.

“Are you just pretending not to know ice skating for you just to have unlimited kisses from me?” Donghyuck said and holds the arm that’s securely wrapped around his waist. “Hm? Maybe yes, maybe no.” Sungchan chuckled and the smaller male just hit his arm lightly.

The both of them moved around the skating rink holding each other’s hands and looking so in love. Both of them burst out laughing as soon as the both of them slipped inside the rink and landed on their bums, not minding the stares of the people around them. Donghyuck squealed when Sungchan stood up and suddenly lifted him in a bridal style.

“Hey! Put me down! A lot of people are already staring at us.” Donghyuck pointed out using his lips the people around staring at the. Sungchan took this a chance to steal a kiss from Donghyuck’s lips, the taller male flushed pink.

“I don’t care, let them know you’re mine, sunshine.” Sungchan replied and started moving again inside the rink, securely holding Donghyuck in his arms.

The couple enjoyed the last few minutes of their time inside the skating rink pushing and playing with each other. Soon, their time inside the rink ended and they both returned to the locker rooms to change their shoes.

Sungchan sat at the bench while waiting for Donghyuck to finish wearing his shoes. Once the smaller male tied his shoelaces, Sungchan pulled the older male and let him sat on his lap. Donghyuck flustered at that movement and his cheeks went bright pink again.

“Now, where’s my unlimited kiss?” The younger male whispered and smirked. Donghyuck can feel his knees becoming jelly because of this certain tall male.

Donghyuck had no choice but to close his eyes and slowly leaned into the taller male, wrapping his arms around Sungchan’s nape. Donghyuck planted a soft kiss into the younger, feeling the other’s soft and plump lips to his own. Suddenly, the taller male wrapped his arms around the smaller male as he deepened the lips-searing kiss. Donghyuck blushed once again as the taller male bit his lips and asking for entrance.

Sungchan’s lips moved, devouring Donghyuck’s hot and wet cavern. The taller male cupped the smaller male's face and deepened the kiss, bit and sucked Donghyuck’s lower lip, making the smaller male yelp in surprise. Sungchan chuckled lowly at his boyfriend’s reaction.

After a few minutes of just kissing and devouring each other's mouth, they finally broke the kiss, panting and catching their breaths. Sungchan placed a peck on Donghyuck’s forehead and smiled afterwards.

“I love you,” Sungchan whispered, enough for Donghyuck to hear it.

“I love you too,” Donghyuck replied and pulled away.

The both of them went out of the building, holding each other’s hand to provide warmth in this cold and chilly season. Sungchan suddenly faced Donghyuck, stealing one last kiss from the smaller male.

“Hey, that’s enough, Jung. My lips are already swollen because of you. I don’t know what I’m going to tell my mom why my lips are so swollen.” Donghyuck laughed while holding the younger’s hands.

Sungchan chuckled and replied, “Then tell her a big vacuum just sucked the hell out of your lips.”

Donghyuck glared at the taller male and hit his arm lightly, “Yeah, a whole 6 footer vacuum.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/2CHANFILES)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/2CHANFILES)


End file.
